mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 1008 - Final Justice
Final Justice is the 8th episode of the tenth season of Mystery Science Theater 3000 ''and the 193rd episode overall. It premiered on June 20, 1999. The Movie Synopsis ''His name is Thomas Jefferson Geronimo. His brand of justice doesn't stop at the Texas border! Geronimo (Baker) is a deputy sheriff working in a small town in South Texas. When two mafia hit men try to escape across the border to Mexico, Geronimo - with the skill of a quick-draw gunfighter - kills one and captures the other. When Geronimo tries to take his prisoner to Italy for extradition, they find themselves on an unplanned layover in Malta. The Texas lawman must battle the Mafia to finish the job he started. http://www.amazon.ca/Final-Justice-Greydon-Clark/dp/6305279225 Trivia *Like all the R-rated movies shown on the show, the network had to remove some content. Most notable is Joe Don Baker's constant use of "son of a bitch'',"'' with the expletive portion silenced out and replaced by silence. *The Uncut version of the film contains more controversial moments such as showing an implied assault on one of the drug lord's dancers, as well as a topless moment from another female lead. Surprisingly, none of the violence is cut out in the MST3K version (possibly due to it being quick and not excessively bloody, and/or would've harmed the film's continuity if it had been modified further). The edit used on the show cuts out profanity that is present in other movies and had been used by the SOL gang themselves (such as "son of a bitch" and "bastard"). *Greydon Clark (who co-stars as Joe Don's partner that is shot at the beginning by the film's main villain) had previously directed two other comedy movies with Baker (Wacko,'' Joysticks''). Clark also directed Angels Revenge (with Jacqueline Cole and Jack Palance). Clark's non-MST3K projects include the alien horror film Without Warning (again with Palance), Tom (again with Cole) and many other infamous exploitation films. In Final Justice, Clark also plays the DJ on the radio station overheard during the opening credits. *This film (along with Girl in Gold Boots and Hamlet) is one of the three films during MST3K's time on the SciFi Channel to not fit into the usual horror/fantasy/sci-fi areas. Unlike Comedy Central, SciFi did not want MST3K to riff on movies outside those genres, but as they knew this would be their final season, the MST crew decided to do a few "straight" movies they felt were worth it. *In 2017, Final Justice became a RiffTrax presentation, with new jokes. The Episode Host Segments !''']] '''Prologue: Tom and Mike consider the unexplored implications of the Yes song "Owner of a Lonely Heart." Tom is insistent that the band should have considered every possible permutation of "A owner of a lonely heart, is much better than-". Segment One: Now whenever Mike and the Bots say "Owner of a Lonely Heart," they're assaulted by a Yes orchestra hit, while down in Castle Forrester Pearl attempts to raise productivity through humor, but she doesn't approve of the type of humor demonstrated by the SOL crew or Bobo. Segment Two: Disturbed by the sequence where Greydon Clark is shot and slides down the wall twice, Mike and the Bots strive to point out how annoying this is to Pearl. Repeatedly. She eventually caves and promises to never send another Joe Don Baker movie where a sheriff is shot and slides down the same wall twice. Segment Three: Goosio, friend to Maltese children everywhere, arrives on the SOL as a goodwill ambassador, but the bots think it's a joke by Mike and brutally dismember the poor lovable goose. Oops. Segment Four: Crow has written an essay on the wonder and splendor of Malta. It also includes a great deal of slander against the men of Malta. Closing (Segment Five): Mike erroneously assumes that because Joel was able to escape after watching a bad Joe Don Baker film that it must now be his turn to escape. The Bots gently point out that, regrettably, it's not and tell him to come upstairs for some Swiss Miss. Mike asks if they can watch a good Joe Don Baker film, but Crow assures him that would never happen. Meanwhile down in Castle Forrester, Pearl's funny dress-up day gets a scary dose of reality from Brain Guy. Stinger: Geronimo's catch phrase - "Yew think yew kin take me? Go 'head on. It's yer move." Trivia * This episode is notable for the relentless mocking of Joe Don Baker, particularly regarding his weight and hygiene. The reason why the mockery directed at him was so merciless was due to Baker's reported hostile reaction to MST3K's treatment of his film Mitchell during the 5th season. Callbacks * "Stop drinking baby oil!" * "The producer of Hobgoblins...we're doomed" * "Star of ''Mitchell?"'' Guest Stars * Goosio - Michael J. Nelson (voice); Patrick Brantseg (puppeteer) Obscure References *There are a few references to Mitchell, which was the previous move starring Joe Don Baker on the show, most of which involve continuing a running gag from Mitchell of Joe Don constantly asking for more food (often butter). *Over Greydon Clark's credit, Servo exclaims "The producer of Hobgoblins! We're doomed!" Hobgoblins had been Experiment #907. Greydon Clark is not listed anywhere in the credits of Hobgoblins, so Servo may be mis-remembering. *''"Jon Lovitz refuses a drink."'' Jon Lovitz, a regular cast member on Saturday Night Live during the late 1980s and early '90s, then voiced the title character on the short lived animated sitcom The Critic, and later appeared in a series of commercials for the fast-food chain Subway. The man refusing a drink resembles him. *"Do you know John Wayne?"'' "Gacy, yes!"'' Serial killer John Wayne Gacy sexually abused and murdered 33 boys and young men during the 1970s. *''"None of them are spongeworthy."'' A reference to a Seinfeld episode in which Elaine struggles to decide whether her current boyfriend is worthy of using one of her stockpile of her preferred (but now-discontinued) brand of contraceptive sponge. *''"Oh Kermie! Take a look at my good stuff!"'' The "pig lady" float bears a strong resemblance to Miss Piggy. *''"John Rhys-Davies for sale!"'' The diminutive bearded man standing in the background bears some resemblance to actor John Rhys-Davies. When this episode aired, he was known for his role as Sallah from the Indiana Jones movies. He would later play Gimli in the successful The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. *"I'm just going to read a sermon from a Robert James Waller book." Robert James Waller wrote Bridges of Madison County and Slow Waltz in Cedar Bend both of which were published as small square novelettes. *''"Hey, he's a felonious monk!"'' A punning reference to jazz musician Thelonious Monk. *''"Bon voyage Joe Don...I'm off to make Xerox commercials!"'' Referring to the 1976 Super Bowl ad where a Franciscan monk uses a Xerox machine to duplicate manuscripts. *''"I don't really care for this remake of A Lion in Winter"'' The Lion in Winter was a famous play by James Goldman and movie about King Henry II and Eleanor of Aquitaine and their struggles for the British throne. The reference is made during a dungeon scene, and dungeons featured prominently in the play. *''"She's the Miles Davis of strippers."'' Legendary jazz trumpeter Miles Davis was famous for performing with his back to the audience. *''"Boy, Up With People sure has changed."'' Referring to the Up With People Christian song and dance troupe. *''"Pirini Scleroso confesses."'' Referring to the Andrea Martin pidgin-tongued janitress character from the SCTV comedy show. *''"I'm glad it's a Nudie suit in name only."'' A reference to the rhinestone-covered suits, popular with '70s country musicians, designed by Nudie Cohn. Memorable Quotes : Mike: Aw, can't I have just one more justice? : shoots an Italian suspect and he falls from a small ledge in slow motion. : Crow: In the time it takes him to fall, the government in Italy changes three times! : MST3K crew makes fun of the television version's censorship during a particularly profanity-heavy scene. : Palermo: his brother has been shot by Geronimo. You son of a-- edit! : Mike: ...what? : Servo: Huh. What do you think he's a son of? Son of a preacher man? Son of a son of a sailor, maybe? : . . . : Palermo: You son of a-- edit! : Servo Palermo: Uh... something! : . . . : Geronimo: Get off your knees, you son of a-- edit! : Mike Geronimo: Same thing you said! : . . . : Palermo: I swear to God, you're gonna pay for this, you-- edit! : Servo Palermo: I'll kill you, but I won't curse you! : . . . : much later in the movie... : Mike: Hey, maybe this would be a good time to call him a "son of a-- edit!" : Geronimo: You've got the right to remain silent. : Mike: Oh, he is a real cop! : Geronimo: the suspect out. And all that other ****. : Mike: ...oh. : official Wilson discusses Texas Ranger Geronimo's mission to extradite murderer Palermo to Italy. : Wilson: Ah, you see, Mr. Palermo's been a major source of embarrassment to the Italian Government. : Mike Wilson: That's hard to do! : Crow: Guests of Final Justice fly TWA. : Mike: Yeah, let's get out the manual. Kill someone? Turn to page 37. : has challenged a villian to a duel in a rainstorm. Cut to close-up of his rain-dripping hand. : Servo: Ugh, he's sweating palm kernel oil! : Malta, Geronimo and Palermo's taxi races down the road as Palermo's allies attack from their own sedan. : Mike Announcer: Cars provided by Matchbox. : Maltese taxi driver: Do you know John Wayne? : Mike Geronimo: Gacy, yes! : leaps from a car just before it explodes. : Crow: Joe Don Baker's famous delayed reaction farts! : . . . : the fiery explosion clears, a car door inexplicably falls from the sky. : Servo: And God sends a door chassis from Heaven. : Malta, Geronimo confronts three henchman in a classic spaghetti-Western showdown. : Servo: The Ugly, the Ugly, and the Ugly. : Geronimo: Carnival? Is it a big carnival? : Crow Geronimo: Can I get a balloon? : guy Palermo, disguised as a robed priest, runs from Geronimo. : Mike: Guess he's a... felonious monk! : . . . : Servo Palermo: I'm gonna nail some theses to his head! : Don Baker is wearing a cowboy outfit : Mike: Meat Loaf, Texas Ranger. : the final showdown, Geronimo cuts his own catchphrase off halfway through to shoot Palermo dead. : Servo: Our hero: a big, stinky cheater! Video Release * *Commercially released on DVD by Shout! Factory in February 2009 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 14, a 4-DVD set with The Mad Monster, Manhunt in Space, and Soultaker. The set has been out of print since 2016. **The episode was subsequently reissued in September 2018 as part of Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Lost and Found Collection. ***The DVD special features include a Greydon Clark on MST3K interview, and a segment of Mike and the Bots riffing on an episode of the ESPN Classic show Cheap Seats. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:1980s movies Category:R-rated movies Category:Episodes directed by Kevin Murphy Category:Movies with nudity edited out Category:Crime movies Category:Movies riffed multiple times